Animagi...
by Sera1
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries... Harry and Ron are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and are Animagi... Just read it. R&R, no flames, please. I know I said I wasn't going to do another chapter, but I did one anyways.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everyone else in the books belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm happy that she invented it, and I wouldn't want to take it away from her.

A/N: First Harry Potter fic, so go easy on me. I was just thinking one night, what if Harry and Ron became Animagi? So, I decided to write this fic. Warning, I am a Harry/Hermione shipper, through and through. This is written from Harry's point of view. In the fic, everyone is in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort has been defeated already (by Harry, of course.) Okay, now, one with the fic.

*********************

I glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty at night, and everyone was asleep. It was time to meet Ron.

I got up, and crept silently towards the door to our dorm. Ron joined me a few seconds later. I opened the door, and slipped through it, with Ron following me, just as silently. We proceeded down the stairs, through the common room, and out through the portrait hole. The fat lady woke up and blinked sleepily at us.

"Out for another run, eh, you two?" She asked with a smile. We nodded, and proceeded down the hall, making sure to not make any noise. We didn't want Ms. Norris finding us out and bringing Filch in. He would make sure that we were expelled.

It didn't take us long to get outside of the castle. We had learned all of the secret passageways that the castle held. The map that my father and his friends had left had helped us a lot…

As soon as we were outside, Ron and I stuck to the shadows, and made our way to the Forbidden Forest. It was a full moon, and you could see almost as well as day. We didn't want to be discovered.

It took us only a few minutes to reach the forest. Once we were inside the first line of trees, and in the darkness, we relaxed slightly. I nodded to Ron. We always went one at a time, so that the other could keep an eye out for danger.

Ron started the change. Red fur grew in a wave all down his body. A tail grew as an extension of his spine, and he started to shrink a bit. His clothes disappeared, and his mouth and nose grew into a muzzle. His ears grew, and moved to the top of his head. His hands and feet changed into paws, and he fell forward onto all fours. His legs lengthened, as well as his neck, a little. When the change was finished, where Ron had once stood, was now a large, lanky, and alert looking fox. Very large, as in the size of a wolf. The change had taken no more than five seconds.

Ron grinned a fox smile at me, and turned to keep an eye out for danger while I changed.

I concentrated, and felt the changes begin. Short black hair grew all over my body, and a short tail grew. My clothes also disappeared, and I grew a muzzle, too. My ears grew, and my eyes moved a bit to the sides of my new face. My neck stretched, and my back lengthened. My legs grew a lot longer, and a lot thinner and more delicate. My hands and feet became small cloven hooves, and I rapidly grew. The final touch was the set of antlers that grew from the top of my head, between my ears. Again, the change took no more than five seconds.

I stood there, tall, strong, and proud. I had become a stag, just as my father had, many times before me. I had been delighted when I found out that my Animagus form was a stag, as I felt it bonded me closer to my father. But, I was different from a normal stag, in that my coat was ebony black, and not brown, like a normal stag's coat.

I flicked my ears, and grinned as much as I was able to down at Ron. Like Ron was larger than a normal fox, I was much larger than a normal stag. I was as large as a 16-hand horse (A/N: Which is 5'4" high at the top of the shoulder, for those of you that don't know. Big.) at the shoulder, but a lot slimmer and more athletic.

Ron crouched playfully, and I did the same, kinda. It's kinda hard for a stag to crouch. I was the first to move, as I leapt up and bounded off through the bushes. Ron and I had spent many nights exploring the Forbidden Forest, and we now knew every trail, and where it led, in the forest around Hogwarts. I quickly found a path, and bounded down it, with Ron chasing me close behind in our own version of tag.

I headed to our favorite place in the forest, a spot that few, even its residents, knew about. There was only one trail that led to it, and that was so overgrown, and had so many twists and turns in it, that it was easy to loose it. Ron and I slowed to a walk, to navigate the tricky path.

It didn't take us long to reach our destination. A large, beautiful meadow, that already was sparkling with dew in the cold night air. We didn't care about the cold. Our coats kept us warm, anyways.

The moonlight shone down on the meadow, but we didn't have much to worry about now. Even if someone or something saw us, they wouldn't recognize us. And, we were large enough, strong enough, and fierce enough to deter anything in the forest that might like us for a snack.

Ron trotted off to the other end of the meadow, which was his favorite site for chasing mice. He didn't kill or eat them, he merely caught them and let them go. His reason was that it helped him to develop his reflexes as a fox, but I didn't believe him. He probably did it for fun.

Once Ron had left, I lowered my head and nipped lightly at a few blades of grass. I wasn't really hungry, but it helped to pass the time. Besides, I was a stag. What else was I supposed to eat?

I was so absorbed in eating, that I didn't hear her soft step. I only knew that, when I looked up the hill that I was grazing at the base of, she was there, outlined in the moonlight.

A doe. And not just any doe. This one, outlined in the moonlight, seemed more perfect, and more delicate than any doe I had yet seen in the forest. She was still a bit young, I could tell, as her back wasn't fully lengthened yet. Still, it seemed to only add to her charm.

I raised my head higher to get a better look at her, and she noticed me for the first time. She flicked her ears, as if deciding what to do, and slowly and delicately walked down the hill. She soon stood a few feet away from me, and I got a good look at her.

My first look at her had been wrong. She didn't look more perfect and delicate than the other does. She _was_ more perfect and delicate than the other does. She had slimmer legs, was thinner, but she looked more athletic. She had a head that I could only describe as sculpted, with large, innocent, intelligent brown eyes. She was larger than other does, but still smaller than me. Her coat was a peculiar shade of red-brown that I had never seen on a doe or stag before, yet seemed familiar, all the same. Her breath misted in the air before her small, delicate black nose.

Basically, she was a knockout, to my stag body.

I tossed my head to hide my discomfort, then resumed grazing, still watching her. She watched me for a second, and then started grazing herself, a few feet away from me.

I was watching her, instead of my grazing, so I was surprised when she made a small jump over next to me, and knocked my head away from the plant I had been about to take a bite out of with her fore hoof.

I blinked and shook my head in annoyance. She had gone back to grazing, and I again tried to eat the plant. Again she knocked my head away.

Now, this was getting weird. I then noticed what the plant that I had been about to eat was...

Aconite. If I had eaten it, I would have died. I looked at her gratefully, and walked a few feet away to another spot to start grazing. Although, I checked the spot out, to make sure that there were no more poisonous plants there.

I took the time that I was grazing to think. That doe was obviously very smart. She had recognized a poisonous plant, and had known how to keep me from eating it. I shook my head. I didn't really want to think about it right now. I went back to grazing.

We were undisturbed for about half an hour, when we were interrupted by another, smaller stag. He ignored me, and instead concentrated on the doe. He circled around her a few times, making her uneasy. Then, he started to drive her towards the forest with his antlers. I didn't take much notice of it. After all, I wasn't a real stag. This didn't concern me.

A cry of pain from the doe changed my mind. My head shot up, and I was able to discern a dark spot on her shoulder, with an equally dark trail leading down from it.

Blood. The smaller stag had driven one of his sharp tines to hard against her, and had hurt her.

A red mist swam before my sight. No one deserved to be treated like that. And she had saved my life.

I was running before I knew it. I trumpeted a war cry to the other stag, and he turned, lowered his head, and charged. I lowered my head as well, so that my antlers were facing forward, as well. The distance between us rapidly diminished.

We came together with a crash, and the other stag was driven back a couple of feet by the momentum of my charge. He planted his hooves and shoved back, stopping me from driving me back any more.

I carefully dug my hooves into the ground a little for leverage, and then pushed with all my might. The other stag's legs buckled under my onslaught, and he fell to the ground, disengaging our antlers. I arched my neck, until my sharp tines were pointed straight down. I then lunged, driving my tines deeply into his side.

He cried out in pain and defeat, and I backed off a couple of steps. He weakly rose to his feet, and, at my angry snort, he limped off. I made a small, threatening charge, and he sped up his retreat. I watched him until he disappeared into the forest.

I snorted again, and turned to the doe. She was holding her foreleg off of the ground, and was obviously in pain. I walked over to her, and stood beside her. She carefully leaned against me gratefully.

I was proud, for having helped her as she had helped me. But, I was worried. What would happen when morning came, and I had to return to the school? I wouldn't be able to protect her anymore. I put the thought out of my mind. I didn't really want to think about the right now.

I looked at the doe again, as she carefully folded her legs, and lay down in the cool grass. I flicked my ears, and started watching the surrounding forest.

And that is how I spent the rest of the night. Standing protectively over the reddish doe, as the moon shone down on our coats. And, I believe, that is when I started to fall in love with her.

I knew it was foolish. She was a doe, and I was a human, transformed into a stag. We had no future together.

That made no difference to my heart. I loved her. I didn't know how, or why, but I did. With all my heart.

I sighed sadly, and felt an answering sigh from the doe beneath me. I looked down at her, and gently nudged her lovingly with my nose.

She shook her head in surprise. And, somehow, I knew, she knew that I loved her.

It was then that things got weird.

The doe slowly stood, and started to change. The closest thing I could attribute the change to was when I changed from stag to human.

Her tail disappeared, her legs shortened and thickened, and her muzzle shrank back into her face. She shrank, and her fur disappeared, right after her clothes reappeared. Her ears shrank, and long, red-brown hair grew on her head. She rose to stand on two legs, and her hooves became hands and feet. She had become a human girl, no, woman, my age. And, not just any human.

Hermione. Hermione was the doe.

She gently took my large head in her hands, being careful of her injured shoulder, and gently stroked my forehead, causing me to sigh happily. I looked into her eyes, and saw sadness there.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, almost crying. "I'm sorry that we can't be. I'm a human, and you're not. I thank you for all that you've done, and I love you as well, but we have no future together." I was surprised. Those were the same thoughts that had run through my mind.

My heart nearly broke when she removed her hands from my head, and turned away, crying. I hated seeing her sad. And, I knew what I had to do.

I made the change, from stag to human, faster than I ever had before. I caught her hands in mine, and she turned, watching as the last bits of stag disappeared, to be replaced by human features.

She was speechless for a few seconds, and then said, softly, in her sweet voice, "Harry?"

I slowly nodded, and she slowly asked, "You were the stag?"

I nodded again, and she blinked in surprise. I freed one of my hands from hers, which had unconsciously gripped them tighter. I gently placed my hand against her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leaned against it. I gently tugged her closer, and enveloped her in a gentle hug, being careful of her shoulder.

Hermione snuggled closer to me, crying again. Only, this time, she was crying tears of happiness. After a few minutes, her crying died down, and I gently lifted her chin with my fingers. I studied her eyes with my own, and whispered softly, "Beautiful." She blushed, and then blushed even harder as I leaned down, and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. I could tell that she was surprised, but, after a few seconds, she started to kiss me back. The kiss seemed to last for forever, yet to take no time at all. We finally parted for air.

Hermione sighed happily, and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her closer, protectively.

I noticed then that it was almost morning. And, right on cue, Ron trotted up, then stopped, surprised. I gave him a look that said, "I'll fill you in later."

I wriggled a little to get Hermione's attention, then whispered in her ear, "It's time to head back. Do you think you can walk?"

She nodded, and we reluctantly parted. We both changed to our Animagus forms, and Ron's eye's nearly bugged out when he saw Hermione become a doe. Again, I gave him a look that said that I would tell him later.

We started back towards the school, with me and Ron going slow, so that Hermione could keep up. Even at our pace, it only took us about ten minutes to get to the edge of the forest. We all changed back to human, and started back towards the castle, with Ron walking ahead. Hermione and I lagged behind, just so that we could hold hands on the way back.

When we got to the castle, we split up. Hermione went to the infirmary for her shoulder, and Ron and I headed back towards the Gryffindor common room. I wanted to go with Hermione, but she assured me that she would be all right. So, reluctantly, I followed Ron.

Once we got back to the common room, Ron plopped down on a couch, and asked, "Okay, what happened back there?"

I sat down on another couch, and relayed to him the events that had taken place in the meadow. By the time I finished, Ron was smiling.

"Way to go, Harry!" He said with a laugh. I blushed, and he grinned, then looked over my head. "I'll just go to bed, and leave you two alone." He got up to leave, while I turned.

There stood Hermione, with her shoulder healed. She smiled, and walked over to the couch I was sitting on, and sat down next to me. I gently hugged her, and she snuggled closer to me.

I smiled, and whispered softly in her ear, "You're beautiful in both your forms." She blushed, and then her eyes sparkled mischievously. I learned why, as she gently kissed me, snuggled even closer to me with a yawn.

It was then that I realized just how tired I was. I leaned against the armrest of the couch, and Hermione rested her head on my chest, using me as a pillow.

And so, I fell asleep, in the arms of my love, the only person on earth, muggle or witch, that was perfect for me, in both forms.

*********************

A/N: Okay. Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm sorry if the characters seemed a little out of character in this fic… actually, it didn't turn out like I had hoped it would, but still, I think it was nice. Oh, and if you don't happen to be a Harry/Hermione fan, don't flame me because I am. I have my opinion, just as you have yours. This is a one shot fic, so don't be expecting a sequel. Okay, now please tell me how you liked it!


	2. chapter 2

Vurso (My Dragonite Muse): Sera still don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. We're glad she invented it, but we don't want to take it away from her.

Firethroat (My Charizard muse): Speak for yourself. If she hadn't invented it, then we wouldn't have to inspire Sera to write this stupid story!

Vurso: Shut up, Firethroat.

Firethroat: What if I don't wanna?

Me: Then I'll ask Vurso to take you swimming.

Firethroat: *Shuts up. *

Me: Better. Okay. I know that I said not to expect a sequel, but I decided to write one, anyways. This starts from the morning after the events in the first chapter, and it's in Hermione's point of view this time.

Vurso: Now that all of that is out of the way, on with the fic!

Me: And don't you dare try to flame me for my choice of muses. So what if they both look like dragons, and Hagrid would love them as pets.

Firethroat: If you flame Sera because of that, then I'll toast your butts with a flamethrower attack.

*********************

I yawned, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt so warm and safe. I snuggled closer to the source of warmth.

My mind started to gear up for the day by asking, _why is it so warm? And, why am I not in my bed?_

I opened my eyes slowly, and waited for them to focus. When they did, I blushed.

I was snuggled against Harry's chest, with my arms around him, and his around me. I nearly panicked, when I remembered the events of last night. The meadow, the stag, Harry watching over me… us falling in love…

I smiled softly, and snuggled closer to him, waking him up. He seemed a bit disoriented, until he, too, remembered the events that had taken place the night before. He smiled down at me, and gently kissed my forehead. He looked up, and blushed.

"Don't look now," he murmured softly to me, "but we have an audience."

I turned my head, and blushed even redder than my hair. All of the students in Gryffindor house were standing there, grinning. When they saw that we noticed them, they all started to applaud, cheer, and, in the case of some of the males, whistle.

"Way to go, Harry!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah! Way to get him, Hermione!" Another added.

"Do you all have anything else to say, before Hermione and I go get dressed?" Harry asked in a mock growl. They all nodded.

"What?" I asked, still blushing from the comments.

"FINALLY!" They all chorused. With that, they all started to disperse, many of them laughing, most of them discussing us.

I sighed in resignation. At least today was Saturday. No classes today (A/N: I don't really know if the Hogwarts students have Saturdays and Sundays free of classes, so I'll just assume they do.). I had finished all my homework the night before, before going out. I had also managed to convince Harry and Ron to finish their homework on Friday, as well, for a change.

I smiled, gave Harry a quick kiss, and got up. Harry got up, as well, and gave me a hug before we went up the separate staircases to our dormitories.

I dressed quickly (A/N: Basically, she brushed her hair and teeth, and got dressed. Firethroat: Will you shut up with the Author's Notes already? Me: No.) and hurried downstairs. I waited in the common room for Harry, and it was only a minute or so before he joined me.

Ron was also in the common room, reading Flying With The Cannons again. He grinned at us, then waved and said, "Have fun, you two! And don't do anything you'll regret!" It took us a couple seconds to figure out what he meant, and when we did, we both blushed what seemed nearly as red as a tomato. We decided to exit the common room at that time, and heard Ron laughing after us.

"So, were do you want to go today?" Harry asked after we had exited the common room.

I grinned. "How about the library?" At Harry's look of horror, I laughed. "Just kidding!"

"How about the maze?" Harry suggested.

I smiled. "Sounds great! I've been wanting to get a chance to explore it." Harry nodded in agreement, and we made our way downstairs to get some breakfast first.

The maze had been grown after our fourth year. Professor Dumbledor had thought it would be fun for the students to have a large hedge maze to relax in, so all of the teachers had worked together to grow one and enchant it, so that it would be safe for the students. Placed periodically in the maze, about one every fifty feet, were special markers. All you had to do was tap your wand against one three times, and your wand would point the direction out of the maze. It was to make sure that none of the students got lost. There were so many twists and turns in the maze, and the fact that the hedge walls were ten feet high, made it pretty easy to get lost in there. 

After dinner, Harry and I walked outside and down to the maze, which was near the lake. It looked like we weren't the only ones with the idea, though. A lot of other kids were making their way to the maze, as well.

Once we were inside, we split away from the others, and headed down some of the maze corridors to find a secluded spot.

It took us about ten minutes to find a spot where we were sure we wouldn't be bothered for a couple minutes. In unspoken agreement, we both transformed to our animagus forms.

As soon as we finished changing, I suddenly felt a little shy and coy around Harry. I suppose that it was the doe part of me that made me feel that way. Normally I was comfortable around him.

Harry tossed his head energetically, showing off a little. I would have laughed if I were human. He looked funny when he did that.

I decided to have a little fun with him. I used my nose to tag him, then bounded off through the maze. Harry stood there for a second, then started chasing after me. Our sharp hooves cut into the soft grass turf that made up the bottom of the maze, slowing us down just a tiny bit. But we didn't care. We just liked to run.

We came up to a hedge wall, and I decided to see how good Harry's reflexes were. So, instead of stopping, or turning, I gathered my muscles, and leapt right over.

I had quite a sight in front of me when I landed and skidded to a halt. Right in front of me was a couple, kissing like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't identify them, because they weren't facing me, but they seemed pretty familiar.

I grunted in surprise when Harry slammed into me from behind. Apparently he wasn't able to stop in time.

The couple turned at the sound, and glared at us.

"Do you mind?" The boy asked.

If we had been human, we would have apologized, but we settled with walking off quietly. The couple went back to making out.

Once we found a secluded spot, we changed back, and started laughing.

"I don't think we should tell Ron about that." Harry said, chuckling.

"I know." I said. "He'd freak if he knew that we saw Malfoy making out with Ginny." 

That sent us into another fit of laughter. We didn't want to be mean to Ron, or keep secrets from him, but he would go on the warpath if he found out. As mean as Malfoy had been in the past, we trusted Ginny's judgement in this. She knew what she was doing. (A/N: Yes, I am a Ginny/Draco shipper.)

We changed back to our Animagus forms again, and resumed our game of tag. I was able to keep ahead of Harry, due to me being faster and more agile.

We also happened across a lot of couples making out, actually, and we would just leave them alone. We understood not wanting to be disturbed when you were with someone you loved.

We were trotting along, side by side, when we heard someone crying. Harry and I exchanged a puzzled look, and followed the sound to see who it was.

We found Neville sitting by himself, crying softly. If we hadn't had our enhanced hearing, we wouldn't have heard him.

Harry lightly brushed his tines against Neville to get his attention, then cocked his head to one side, as if to say _What's wrong?_

Neville looked up, sniffling. He blinked in surprise when he saw us looking at him curiously.

"Sorry if I bothered you…" he said. He turned away and started crying again.

I exchanged a glance with Harry. We could both tell that this was serious. Neville cried sometimes, but he was never as bad as this.

I nudged Harry pointedly, and he nodded in agreement. Neville was a good friend, and he wouldn't blab.

Harry again gently nudged Neville with his tines, to get his attention. Neville turned, and Harry and I both felt terrible when we saw his tear-streaked face.

Harry and I both changed to human, and asked in unison, "What's wrong, Neville?"

Neville didn't seem very surprised by our change, and instead fell to crying again. Harry and I sat down on the stone bench, on either side of him, trying to comfort him, although we didn't know how.

Finally, Neville managed to choke out what was wrong. "It… it's my… my grandmother… she… she died… a… dragon…" and then he fell to sobbing uncontrollably again.

I was at a loss for words, and I could tell that Harry was the same way. What do you say to someone when a family member dies? Especially when you're as close as Neville and his grandmother were. For me, it'd be like my parents dying, or for Harry, Sirius dying.

Harry spoke. "Hey, Neville, it'll be okay. Your grandmother isn't really gone. There's still a part of her in you, if only you would look for it." Neville looked up, sniffling.

"Harry's right, Neville. And the important thing is to remember all the good times you had together. Maybe when you both laughed over a joke, or a quiet moment spent together, or when you were little, and she tucked you in at night." I added, trying to help.

Neville nodded, but still continued crying.

"And it's okay to cry." Harry put in. "I know how hard this must be for you. But think of it this way. Your grandmother would want you to eventually go on. She knew you loved her, and I know that she loved you back. But she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over her death."

Neville nodded again, and said slowly, "I guess you're right… but it still hurts…"

"I know." Harry said. "And the pain never really goes away. But things will get better. Trust me on this."

Neville nodded sadly, but his tears finally began to abate.

We stayed with Neville the rest of the day, comforting him. In fact, by the end of that day, he was almost back to his cheerful self. Almost. Harry and I could both tell that he still was upset, but we knew that he would be okay. Neville was strong in character, although he didn't often show it to others. But we knew. He would be just fine, after a while.

"It's getting late." I said when the sky was pretty dark. "We'd have to go pretty fast, even in our Animagus forms, to get there before we got into trouble."

"Yeah." Harry said glumly. "No offense Neville, but I'm not sure if you could keep up with us."

Neville smiled, for the first time that day. "I think I could keep up."

"How?" I asked. Even that fastest students at the school would have a hard time with that, and Neville wasn't one of them.

In answer, Neville changed into a very large lion.

I gaped, while Harry laughed. "This school is just full of Animagi, huh?" Neville made a funny sound, and it took us a second to realize that he was laughing.

Harry and I changed, and we all set off through the maze. It turned out that Neville could run pretty fast as a lion. I was just glad that he was our friend. Real lions and deer didn't exactly get along well.

Harry knew the maze better than Neville and I did, and easily led us out. We put on all our speed, and made it to the side of the castle before anyone spotted us. After checking to see that the coast was clear, we changed back, and walked inside.

It turned out that we weren't very late, and no one really noticed our arrival. We sat all sat down next to Ron, panting.

"Hey guys." He said, grinning.

"Hey." Harry said, helping himself to some of the food. Neville and I followed his example.

Dinner was uneventful, except for Peeves deciding that it would be great fun to dump a bunch of food on Snape. The entire hall had to stifle laughter as he stalked off. Once he left, everyone couldn't help themselves. Even the teachers started laughing. Everyone was surprised when even stern Professor McGonagell cracked up. (A/n¨ Sorry if we got the name wrong. We all forgot how it was supposed to be spelled. Sorry. Blonde moment. Firethroat: But none of us are blonde. Vurso: The readers get the idea.)

When dinner was over, all of the Gryffindors went back to the common room. Most of them got out homework, and the air was filled with the scratching sound of kids writing with quills.

We explained the day's events to Ron, leaving out the Malfoy and Ginny part, of course, and Ron immediately expressed sadness for Neville, over his grandmother. Ron seemed dumbstruck when we told him of Neville's animagus form, and Neville laughed softly.

Ron grinned. "See Neville. I told you. You're a true Gryffindor! You even changed into a lion!"

Neville blinked in surprise. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Ron laughed. "And why is it that I keep missing out on all the fun stuff happening?" We all started laughing, and got a few glares from some of the nearby students trying to concentrate.

"Think of it this way." Harry said. He kept a straight face, but you could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "If Snape ever bothers you again, Neville, you could always change into your lion form and bite his hand off." We all laughed at this, but quieter this time.

Finally, it was time for bed, and we all walked upstairs to our dorm rooms. Harry and I separated with a hug and a kiss at the door to my dorm, and he and the others continued on to theirs.

After I had gotten ready for bed, and was falling asleep, I asked myself what the future held. I dismissed it after a minute or so. Whatever it was, Harry and I would be together, and we would have our friends. That was enough.

With a yawn, I drifted off to sleep.

*********************

Me: So, what do you think? Okay for a second chapter?

Vurso: I liked it.

Me: Thanks buddy.

Firethroat: Admit it. You only wrote this because you liked how Basilisk MSTed the first chapter and you would like to see her MST this.

Me: Maybe that was part of the reason, but who cares?

Vurso: And would you look at that. A little button at the bottom of the page. Why don't you press it, and write something in the little box that appears?

Firethroat: Smooth. Real smooth, Vurso.

Vurso: I was just trying to get some reviews for this fic…

Me: Thanks Vurso. And Firethroat, be nice.

Firethroat: Oh, all right. You guys better leave a nice review, or I'll toast your butts.

Me: -_- That's nice?

Firethroat: Yes.


End file.
